Alice Beginnings
by dntlosemeplz
Summary: Ever wonder what Alice was thinkinggoing through when she first woke up after becoming a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

-1**a/n: I do not claim any affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or the Twilight series. R&R please!**

I woke screaming with pain. I was still in the dark, damp room that I had been locked away in for years.

How long had I been unconscious? I realized that I was lying on the cement floor and tried to stand up. That was a mistake. My screams echoed through the tiny room. I fell against the wall and hit my head hard enough that it should have cracked open.

I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head and lifted my hand to the spot, expecting to feel the warm, wet liquid that always seemed to make me woozy, but it was dry under my long, straight, black hair. What was going on here?

My thoughts were cut short by the extreme pain coursing through my entire body. I screamed again and this time it was followed with dry sobs. Why couldn't I cry?

There was a pounding on the metal door that led to my room. The door that never opened; not even for food. I always got a tray pushed through a slot on the bottom of the door.

"Shut up in there!" It was a voice that I recognized. The large man on the other side of the door that had threatened me daily. _Oh, such a beautiful little girl. What I would do to be with a girl like you. Oh, the things I want to do with you…_ His voice rang through my mind. I refused to let my thoughts wander any further.

"Help. Me." I pleaded, to no prevail. I knew that he wouldn't help me. No one would help me. Only one person cared about me here. I had never seen him, but I talked to him at night through the door. He was one of the younger security guards, and during his watch he would sit outside my door and tell me about the things he had seen.

He was wonderful. He claimed to have traveled the world, seen things that many people had never even dreamed of seeing.

He told me once that I was beautiful, and though I was flattered, I could not think of any way that he could know what I looked like. He started working here over a year after I was locked in isolation.

But he did know what I looked like. He had described my physical features to a T. He promised that someday he would release me from my own personal hell.

He knew what it was like to be condemned for something that he had no control over.

I screamed again as another stream of fire made its way through my small body.

"I said shut the hell up!" His fists pounding on my metal door echoed through my head. I fell on the mattress and curled into a ball. It was all I could do to keep myself together when it felt like I was falling apart.

My body was on fire and no one would even take a second to help. Where was my savior?


	2. Chapter 2

-1**a/n: I do not claim any affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or the Twilight Series. Please R&R.**

I must have passed out again because I woke up to freezing hands on my shoulders. It had been so long since I felt another humans hand on my skin; I forgot how wonderful it had felt.

But these hands…they were too cold to be human. No, they were not human at all. They were something all together different. They were colder than ice and hard as stone.

"Alice?" The familiar voice spoke softly, uncertain. It was a heavenly sound.

I opened my eyes only to shut them again quickly. My room was lit up like day; it was so bright that it hurt my eyes.

When I closed my eyes, I saw myself running through a forest at lightening speed, holding the hand of a strange man. _You're free now_, the man said. It was my savior's voice. The voice that was now calling me back to reality.

"Alice, open your eyes, sweetheart." I listened to the sweet voice and opened my pale blue eyes just a crack. He must have closed the door a little because, though my room was still lighter than I was used to, it wasn't quite so harsh.

I looked at his face, and it was just as perfect at his voice. His beautiful eyes were a pale shade of crimson, a color that I figured was altered by the lack of light in my room. His face was pale white, almost translucent. I brought my hands to his face and touched his eyes and cheeks, then traced his pale, pink lips. His skin felt like marble under mine. His eyes were filled with love and gratitude.

"You're finally awake." He smiled.

I went to speak, but he quickly put his long finger to my lips. "Shh… Don't speak." I looked at him, confused for a second, but his eyes told me that everything would be explained in due time.

For the first time since I woke up, I looked around my room. It was small and cramped and dark. There were no windows, only a small, thirty watt light bulb hanging from the high ceiling, to light the damp room. In one corner, there was a mattress and in the other a small table with one chair. On the floor were 3 trays of half eaten food. Had I been sleeping for three whole days?

As if reading my thoughts, my savior answered my question. "Yes, luckily you slept through it all." He chuckled, looking at the trays. "It looks like the mice had a feast." He paused, looking me over once. He got up and walked to the door and looked out. "Come." He whispered.

I did as he said. Something about him, and about what I had seen when I closed my eyes, told me that this was my escape. I had always been able to perceive what was going to happen, but never had I had a premonition so clear.

I went to walk past him and out the door, but he put his hand out to stop me. "Hold on."

I paused. "What?"

"You're too obvious."

"Huh?"

"You attract too much attention to yourself." With this, he pulled out a sharp blade from his pocket and stepped behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious.

"Just making you a little less conspicuous." He grabbed my long black hair around the middle and cut it. I cried out as I watched the long, beautiful, straight locks fall to the floor around me. He continued to cut until my hair was as short as a boys. Very uncommon for a girl of my age to have such short hair. "Now, on my back." He whispered. I looked at him confused, so he picked me up easily and threw me onto his back. I knew that I wasn't heavy, I was actually a fairly small girl, but he didn't seem to notice that I weighed anything at all.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**a/n: I do not claim any affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or the Twilight series.**

**R&R please.**

My savior ran. And when I say he ran, I mean he ran faster than any human ever could. I should have felt scared, terrified even, but instead I felt invigorated. I felt reborn. We pushed through the front entrance and past all the guards, completely unseen by human eyes.

_Human eyes?_ Where had that come from? I couldn't say why, but something told me that I was no longer human. I shivered slightly at the thought.

My savior stopped and pulled me off his back, bringing me around to face him. "Are you okay?"

"W-what am I?" I stammered.

"You are a vampire now, Alice."

"A-a what?" I had to have heard him wrong. There was no such thing as vampires. Anyone who thought so should have been locked up like I had been.

"A vampire, my love. An immortal being."

"But-"

"Shh." Once again, he put his cold finger to my lips. His eyes glazed over as he looked past my head. "Come."

He started running again, slower than before, but picking up speed. _There is no way I can keep up with that,_ I thought, but to my surprise, I started following him and caught up easily. _Impossible!_ I was racing through the trees with him at my side.

He smiled and took my hand. "You're free now."

I gasped. It was exactly as I had seen it in my mind less than an hour ago. I returned the grin. "Where are we going?"

"We need to get somewhere safe, and you need to feed. It won't be long before James comes after us."

_James. Could that have been the guard who threatened me daily?_

As if reading my thoughts, my Savior replied "Yes."

"Is he a…" My voice trailed off.

"Yes. And as soon as he see's that you are gone, he will go looking for you, and if he finds us, I have no doubt that he will kill us."

I was so confused. I had no idea what was going on, where we were going, or what I was. A vampire, it just didn't make sense to me.

"Wait, did you say feed? What do you mean feed?"

"You will need to drink human blood."

"But, do you mean I have to kill?"

"I'm afraid so, love. It's the vain of our existence."

"Oh." I muttered, almost inaudible even to myself. But I felt a squeeze on my right hand that told me that he had heard it.


	4. Chapter 4

-1When we got into the town, it was very late. The streets were empty. We stopped running and started walking at a normal pace.

"What are we doing here?" I whispered.

"Feeding." He replied, grimly.

"But…no one is here."

He was quiet for a minute. "You just have to know where to look." Then, with a smile, he pulled me down an ally. "Don't make a sound."

I held my breath, and, to my surprise, realized that I didn't have to breathe. We stayed in the dark shadows of the ally, waiting for something that only he knew was coming.

I listened closely, and heard what he must have been hearing. Two men laughing obnoxiously. Drunk, I presumed. Listening harder, I heard the frantic breathing of a third person, a girl, probably no older than myself. Her footsteps her quickening as the men's footsteps got closer.

"On the count of three." He whispered as she passed the opening of the ally, nearly running. "One…two…three."

Just as the two men passed the opening, still laughing, we attacked them. The feeling was amazing. For the first time in my life, I truly felt free. The man that I took down was at least twice my size, but I overpowered him easily, covering his mouth and pulling him back into the darkness of the ally.

Holding him down, I looked to my Savior for advice on what to do next. He nodded and brought his mouth down to his victim's throat. I saw as the man slowly stopped moving until he was dead. My meal thrashed against my hold, but he could not break free.

I followed his example and bit the man on the ground in front of me. The rush was indescribable. The warm liquid filled my mouth, it was sickeningly sweet. I was shocked with realization that the smell no longer made me dizzy. I pulled back before his heart stopped beating. Hoping that I could still save his life. I felt bad about killing a man, even if his intentions were not pure.

"You have to finish him."

"But he's still alive."

"And if you leave him that way, he will become one of us. We don't want that, now do we?"

"No, I suppose that would be bad." I replied as I brought my lips back to the wriggling man.

Once his heart stopped beating, I stepped back. Appalled at myself, I stared at the man I had just killed. I didn't know who he was, or whether he had a family. "W-what have I done?" I sobbed.

He took me into his arms and held me close to his stone body. As more time went on, he seemed to feel less cold. "Don't worry, my love. All will be well."

We walked into the night, and under a street lamp, I could see that his face looked slightly flushed. His eyes were bright crimson, it frightened me a little.

We walked to a convenient store and he led me to the back restrooms. "Go in there and see who you are now." He smiled.

I walked into the brightly lit women's room and let out a little scream as I looked into the mirror. It had been a while since I got a good look at myself. A year and a half, to be exact. They wouldn't give us mirrors in isolation for fear that we would shatter them and use them as weapons.

The first thing that I noticed was that my eyes were no longer pale blue. They were an odd shade of purple, like my natural eye color had mixed with my Saviors crimson. My cheeks were pale, translucent, almost. I couldn't tell if that was because of a lack of natural light or because of what I had become. My lips were pink and smooth.

My hair was shocking too. It was still jet black, just as it always had been, but it was short. Too short. I cried out again as I ran my fingers through what used to be knee length hair. I hadn't had my hair cut in five years, and though I hadn't seen it in years, I knew that it was growing to be beautifully long. Now it was short, pixie-like.

I turned on the water in the sink and splashed my face with ice cold water, except that it didn't feel ice cold. I ran some water through my hair and styled it into little spikes.

When I walked back out, he was leaning against a shelf, looking beautiful and immaculate. _How could this man be a killer?_ I wondered. He grinned as he took my hand and led me back into the street. I noticed, before leaving the store, that the woman behind the counter was staring, wide-eyed after us.

He led me to a park and sat down on a bench. I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me. This was the first time that I had seen him, and I felt as though I had known him my whole life.

"Let me explain a few things." He started. When I didn't respond, he continued. "You are a vampire, Alice. You are a youngling, and very powerful. Let's start with your questions. I know you must have several questions."

"Uh…" I thought for a moment. "Do I have to drink blood?"

"Yes. You can eat human food, but you won't really like it and it will hold no nutritional value for you. But if you pay attention, you can hunt for the greater good."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You can hunt people who have bad intentions. Like those two men tonight. They were going to hurt that girl."

"How do you know?"

"I can read their thoughts. I have a special gift, like you."

"A gift? What kind of gift?"

"You can see the future, can't you, Alice?"

"How did you know?"

"I can read thoughts, remember? Your abilities are based on what you were like as a human. The reason you were put in isolation." I remembered all too clearly the things I had seen. My parents couldn't handle it when I told them about the accident that would take my best friend from me forever. I had been so scared about what I saw that I told them before it had even happened. They laughed about it, until two weeks later, she was hit by a car and died instantly on the street. It was then that they sent me away. I spent a year at the asylum, holding back my visions. None of them were bad enough to cause alarm, so I didn't say anything, until I saw a girl commit suicide in her room.

I made the mistake of telling a guard about it, and after stopping the young woman from killing herself, he had me locked up in isolation. It was there that I had escaped tonight.

_Freedom. _Could I really be free?

"Any other questions?"

"Why me?" He looked confused by my question. "What I mean is, why did you pick me? Why not someone else? Someone who wasn't classified as 'insane'?"

"Because, as I told you before, I can read thoughts. I know who is pretending, for the sake of attention. I know whose mind is truly unstable. And, I know the minds of those who cannot help but to be who they are. Those like you. You are pulled into this, unwillingly. An innocent bystander caught up in a storm. You are unique, Alice. Never forget that. Your power will become stronger and you will be able to control it better. Then, you will be unstoppable!" He was nearly screaming. I looked in his eyes and saw something else, something he was trying to hide from me.

I wanted to know what it was, but I couldn't think of a way to word the question so that I would be sure to get an answer.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." He answered my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

-1"Daylight will be here soon. Let's go." He broke the silence, standing up and taking my hand.

"What happens when the sun comes up." I asked, curiously.

"Well, we don't burn, if that's what you are wondering. Our skin…Well, it's hard to explain. It sort of sparkles in the sun. Blinding, almost, to human eyes." There was no way that I could hide the shock on my face. "It looks like there are millions of diamonds etched into your skin. You can not let humans see you though, Alice. That is very important. Never let a human know what you are, no matter what."

"Why?"

"It's against the rules. Well, really only the one rule. Walk among the humans if you can stand it, but never let your true identity be known."

We walked past a bar, it was close to dawn, closing time. A hand full of drunk men were walking down the street, up wind from me. I couldn't help but breathe in the sickeningly sweet scent of their blood. My body went rigid, it was almost too much to handle. "Hold your breath and follow me."

He turned right onto a dead end street. It was too narrow for cars, surrounded by tall, brick wall. We got to the end of the ally and I looked up at the twenty foot wall that cut us off from another street. I risked a breath and found it instantly easier to breath with the humans blocks away.

My savior tugged on my arm and led me through a small door way on the right. It was pitch black inside, but after a second of adjusting, I could see perfectly. He led me through a labyrinth of hallways, finally stopping at a wooden, unmarked door.

"Welcome to my home." He announced, proudly as he opened the door.

We stepped inside the small makeshift apartment. There were no windows and from what I could see, no light fixtures. Even though I could see well in the dark, it bothered me that there was no light source in the room. Sensing my discomfort, he walked across the room and swiftly lit several large candles, lighting the room moderately.

"I prefer to stay old-fashioned." He grinned.

On one side of the room was a couch and small table with a radio. The other side of the small room was a kitchenette. It looked spotless and I'm sure it was never used.

There were no other doors in the room. _Homey._ I thought.

He giggled beside me. Leading me to the small couch, he spoke again, quieter than before.

"We never sleep." He explained. "It's just not necessary. Our hearts don't beat, they don't pump blood, though it is still inside you." I looked down at my smooth, marble wrist. Sure enough, the blue veins were still there, but they no longer pulsed with the painful life I left behind.

"Try to avoid physical contact with humans." He continued. "To them, our body temperature is as cold as death." I remembered the first time he touched me and shivered. "Emotional contact should be avoided as well. You are strong, but your urges are stronger. Trust me, you don't want that on your conscience." I look at his red, monstrous eyes and saw deep regret and sadness. How long had he been like this? How long had he been alone? What had he seen in his unnatural life?

"Too long and too much." He replied, dismally.

I started to feel sorry for him, but something in his face told me not to. He was happy now, that's all that mattered.

I wasn't in the small room anymore. I was in the forest, running away from something, but what?

Then I saw him. _James._ The name was spoken aloud in my head. He was running through an ally, then through a small side door.

Suddenly recognition caught up with me. James was on his way to the apartment. He knew where we were and he was coming to find us.


	6. Chapter 6

-1I came back from the vision with brute force. I looked and him and knew I didn't have to tell him what I saw because he saw it himself through my thoughts.

He was up suddenly, running to the kitchen. He pulled out a large safe and opened it quickly.

He ran back to me, thrusting a large stack of bills into my hands.

"Run!" He said. "Run now and never look back. I know his mind, he won't come looking for you."

I stayed where I was, confused. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door, urging me to leave.

"What about you?" I protested.

"He will be satisfied with my death, and my death alone."

"But, can't we run?" I was sobbing tearlessly.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I should have known this would happen." He looked sad. I still wasn't sure why we couldn't run from him. "He's a tracker, Alice. And a very good one, at that. He will never give up the search, and countless people will die for it. And if he catches us together, he will surely kill you as well. Run, my dear."

He kissed me on the cheek lightly as he pushed me out the door. I did as he said, Running so fast I was nearly invisible to the early morning commuters. It couldn't have been later than 5:30 in the morning, judging by the amount of light in the sky.

I wondered how long I would be able to run until I couldn't anymore. I also wondered how long it would be until the thirst took over again.

I heard screams and shouts behind me and the roar of a fire truck. I glanced behind be and saw wild flames licking the sky. Looking back was a mistake, I should have listened.

The sobs pushed harder at my throat as I entered the trees. I was running through the forest in my vision.

When I was far away enough that the distance drowned all sounds, I stopped running and crumpled up on the ground. I curled my small frame into a ball on the damp grass. I was deep enough in the woods that I couldn't see the sun shining in the sky.

I lay deep in the forest all day, motionless and sick. What had I become?

I knew I was alone now. That thought didn't bother me all that much. I had been alone before. But now I was free. I could go anywhere I wanted.

And money. He had given me money, more than any member of my family had seen in their lives. How did he obtain so much money working as a security guard?

Maybe he stole it? I shook that thought from my head. He was a good man. He saved me.

I took the lump of bills out of my pocket. The outermost bill was a one hundred dollar bill. The roll was at least three inches thick.

I laughed to myself. This is ridiculous. It's probably a bad dream, caused by a change in medicine. Any minute now, I will wake up in my small dark room to a tray of stale break and milk.

Hungry. The feeling was strong in my abdomen. A rumbling growl, not unlike what I had felt as a human, but stronger, more intense. My body shook with the hunger.

Slowly, I stood up as my eyes adjusted to the light. Though I could not see the sky from my hiding place, I knew the sun was setting again.

With shaky legs, I ran farther from the town that I had left behind. I knew I could never go back.

I approached a small town. I couldn't be sure of it's name at the time, but I knew it was very far from where I had come from. The streets were almost empty, only a few late travelers.

How would I know who to hunt? He could read their thoughts and knew their intentions, but what could I do? Would I be able to see what they were planning?

With that thought, I suddenly flew into an ally. I got a brief glimpse of a man stalking a woman this way. I waited in the shadows until she passed, oblivious to my presence or the mans'.

Quietly, I jumped on him, covering his screams as I pulled him back into the shadows. I held him down as the women continued innocently onto the lit street ahead.

His struggles stopped as I sank my razor sharp teeth into his fleshy throat. He was a big man and his blood was warm. The thick liquid filled my mouth with sweet, salty ecstasy.

As I drank, I heard his heart beat become faint, until it no longer pulsed inside his chest. I let his body drop to the ally floor and turned to face the lit street.

Her eyes were wide with shock, as the little girl worked up a scream in her throat, I backed down to the other end of the ally, slower than I really needed to. I could see the monster than I was in her precious eyes. I had to get out of here, no one would believe her, until they found the man, but there was no time to hide him, or else they would find me.

I broke my gaze away from her and turned to run. The opening at the other end of the ally led to a well lit street, the one that the innocent woman escaped to. I hoped that she was safe, while planning my own escape.

Running as fast as my legs would carry my, I turned right onto the street, then left on another. I ran to the edge of town in a matter of seconds.

_Walk among the humans if you can stand it, but never let your true identity be known. _His voice echoed in my head. Does that mean that I should have killed the little girl? It wasn't her fault that she happened to stumble upon my feeding.

Then, suddenly, I saw her in my head, she was running home to tell her mom. But her mom wouldn't believe her and send her to bed without supper for making up such stories. By morning she would believe that it was just a bad nightmare.

These visions were becoming very useful. If only he could explain more about them, maybe I wouldn't feel so lost.

I kept running until the sun started to come up. I found a motel on the edge of a little town a few states away and walked through the glass door to the desk.

"Can I help you?" I man asked, his voice sour. He hadn't looked up from his magazine.

"I would like to rent a room."

"I'm sorry, we're-" He started, but stopped short when he looked at my face. He looked me up and down with hungry eyes, and I knew that I wouldn't like to know what he was thinking.

"Please, sir. I need a room." I begged. He became serious, and I detected a little fear, when he heard the pleading in my voice. Or maybe he had seen my eyes.

"Two-hundred a night." He laughed.

"No problem." I replied, pulling two bills off the roll inside my pocket and handing it over to him. He gawked at the bills and quietly handed me a key.

"Second floor. To the right." He said, still shocked. As I walked away, I saw him stuff one of the hundreds in his pocket and put the other in the register.

The room was small and dark, I didn't mind nearly as much as I should have. I walked over to the small window and pulled the curtain closed, bringing the room into total darkness.

I stripped my clothes and walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I let out an audible shreak. My body was white as stone and perfect. I had never been overweight, but it seemed like all my little imperfections had disappeared. My skin was smooth and hard. My muscles, though small, were visible under the layer of marble that covered my body. My face was smooth and clear, my eyes a shade of red that would never be considered normal. My hair was extremely short and I wondered if it would ever grow out again. I missed my long hair, but I knew that I could get used to this.

I turned on the shower as hot as it would go and continued to gawk at my body. When I stepped into the steamy water, I could barely tell that it was hot. _This would burn a human_, I thought. I used the little bottle of shampoo and the soap provided by the hotel.

When I finished cleaning and felt satisfied with myself, I climbed out of the shower and put on the clothes that I had worn before. The tee-shirt seemed too big for me and the pants were always a little bulky. I didn't have any time to grab anything from my room before we left, no that there was much there for me to get.

_Tonight I will have to go shopping._ I made a mental reminder. Turning off the bathroom light, I headed to the bed.

I knew he said that I couldn't sleep, but it looked so comfortable and inviting. I laid down and closed my eyes. Sure enough, sleep never came, but I found that I could clear my mind completely.

That's when I saw him. Not my savior, but another man, another vampire. He was running from something, but I couldn't tell what. Maybe he was trying to escape himself. Yes, that seemed to be right. I saw him running, he was somewhere in the south. Then I saw him enter a diner. I couldn't see anything after that, but I knew that I had to go there and get him.

I didn't know who he was or why I felt so drawn to him, but I know that I wouldn't have seen him if I wasn't meant to find him.

After laying on the bed for a few more hours, I stiffly stood up and went to the window. The sky was steadily getting darker and I knew that it would be safe for me to travel now.

I walked to the young woman at the front desk. She didn't seem surprised to see me, apparently the man from this morning had told her about me.

She smile pleasantly. "How was your stay?"

"Great. Thank you." I smile back. She quickly tried to recover a little gasp, making me smile even wider. I handed her the key and waved as I walked back out the door.

I fought the hunger building inside of me as I made my way through the town. This was no the place to feed, enough people had seen my face here.

I traveled farther away and found a drunk homeless man wondering through the back roads between towns. He smelled as though he had not had a shower in a very long time. _Poor man. _I thought. _I'll take him out of his misery._

He never even heard me coming up behind him. I finished him quickly, unsatisfied by the taste of his blood.

Wondering into a city, I found several clothing stores. For the first time in my life, I could buy anything I wanted. I walked into the first store I saw and immediately was stopped by a store clerk.

"I'm sorry, miss. We don't give out charities." Her sour tone took me back and I smirked at her.

"Well then, Ma'am." I said, almost sarcastic. "I guess I will take my business elsewhere." I smile and showed her the cash as I walked out the door. I could feel her shocked gaze on my back. Throughout all my sadness in the past few days, this made me surprisingly happy.

I walked a few blocks down, to another fancy clothing store and this time, no one stopped me. I walked with confidence to the woman's department and started to sift through the clothes. Now it was more than just picking out clothes, I was going to be meeting a new vampire and I wanted to look…well…nice.

A woman about my age walked up to me questioningly. She looked into my eyes and changed what she was about to say. "Can I help you, miss?"

"Actually, yes." I smiled. She was polite. I held up a beautiful blue dress, holding it to my body. "I would like to try this on, please."

Smiling, she led me through the store to a row of small rooms in the back. She unlocked the door for me and I stepped inside. Putting on the dress, I fell in love instantly. It was short and slick, a beautiful blue silk that shimmered in the artificial light.

I walked out of the dressing room to show the young woman. She smiled as she looked me over, obvious jealousy on her face. "You really like it?" I asked. I still wasn't totally comfortable with my body.

"It's beautiful." She gasped. "Do you need shoes?"

After picking out a beautiful pair of silver shoes, I gave the young woman three hundred dollars.

Her eyes went wide. "This is too much, miss." She called as I walked out the door. "Wouldn't you like your change?"

"Keep it." I called back. I could feel her smile on my back.

Making my way to the diner that I had seen in my vision, I could feel stares on me from everyone who passed by.

I went into the diner and sat down at the counter. The woman behind the counter smiled at me and asked if I wanted anything to eat. I politely turned her down, explaining that I was only waiting for someone. She smiled back and walked away to help someone else.

I was left to my thoughts and my visions until the new vampire showed up.


	7. Disclaimer and Thank you

-1**Ok, this story is now finished. Enjoy and review please.**

**I know there are mistakes in my story, things that don't necessarily coincide with SM story. **

**1st- I know alice's hair was cut before she went into the asylum**

**2nd- I know that there weren't really cars in her time**

**3rd- I know that her date of death was the day she was admitted to the asylum (therefore she wasn't there for a few years)**

**I know there may be more, but I'm just pointing out a few.**

**Thank you to all of those who have read it and reviewed.**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, OR ECLIPSE! I do not own the characters or claim affiliation with the wonderful Author, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you.**

**-dntlosemeplz**


	8. Chapter 7

**Eclipse Spoilers**

**This is for those of you who haven't read my disclaimer of Alice Beginnings.**

**I have been getting a lot of messages asking for more and to update soon.**

**I'm sorry to disappoint you but that is the _end of my story_. **

**For those of you who remember (from Eclipse), Alice meets up with Jasper in a diner. This is where my story ends, with Alice waiting for Jasper.**

**Thank you for your reviews and I gladly welcome more. **

**I have another story posted (which is not finished) called Forever Intrigued and I am working on another B&E story which will be up shortly (I hope).**

**Thank you for your reviews and I'm sorry for the confusion. J**


End file.
